


Theta

by candycane777



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Planet Hoth (Star Wars), Rebels, Twi'leks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycane777/pseuds/candycane777
Summary: Koyi'aven always hated Hoth, but before that was because of the weather.





	Theta

**Author's Note:**

> My first work I've posted on any website in over 5 years. This is one of many to help me get started up writing again. Hope there are some people who enjoy it.

Θ

It started with a howling, a noise not unusual to those in forward outpost Theta. To Alliance technician Koyi’aven it sounded louder and deeper. She was checking over the long-range comms unit trying to find the problem. The signal had been going in and out and she had narrowed it down to being a problem with the unit and not the outside antenna. She thanked the goddess it was inside or else she’d be freezing her lekku off. Still the planets cold seeped into her bones. Hoth. How she hated Hoth.  
The rebels should have put a base somewhere else. Somewhere with a sun that you didn’t have to wear goggles to not be blinded by it. A planet where the cold was nothing but a breeze. The heat cou-  
“Hey Koyia.”  
Kriffing hell! That jackass!  
“You stupid huttsu-”  
“Woah. Calm down. I just wanted to ask if you had seen Saunn at all.”  
There was Norm with his hand raised up in a ‘I surrender’ gesture. His face was openly grinning. She hadn’t even heard the crunch of snow that his tall figure should have sounded. His coat was covered in fresh flakes.  
“Yeah, you ass. There were some power issues earlier that may have fried something in the unit. He went to check the generators an hour or so ago.”  
“Thanks Koyia you’re the best!”  
“You bet I am. And wipe that stupid smile off your face.” she said to his retreating form.  
Cheeky bastard.  
It took only a few minutes before she found the problem with the unit. In the back the plug halfway out of the outlet.  
Goddess. I’m an idiot. It’s basically troubleshooting step 1: Is it plugged in? Stupid. Stupid.  
The power flickered out. Before they came on a dull flashing orange to signal the backup generator was the only thing running.  
What the hell is happening?  
A small beep made itself known from the pocket of her padded coat. Her short-ranged comm, the one they all had from the base.  
Click  
“-lease pickup. Please pickup. Come on Koy-”  
“Norm what the hell?!”  
His voice was panicked. Short, shallow breaths, and small sobs interrupting him. She heard words like ‘so much blood’, and ‘one got in, how did it get in’.  
“Norm. Damn it, Norm, I need you to calm down and tell me what the kriff is happening!”  
He choked down another sob and slowed his breathing.  
“I went to look for Saunn. The generator room, it was torn up. The closet next to it was covered in blood. Saunn, he-he-there was so much blood. One of them must have gotten in. He was- oh my gods.” Only sniffles and laboured breathing followed.  
“Imperials?! They got Saunn?” Koyi’aven could barely contain her panic.  
Imperials. It shouldn’t have been impossible there were sensors and multiple lookout posts around the area to warn them if something like this happened. She had to warn the other bases if they-  
“No! Not imps! The ice creatures! One must have gotten in. There are claw marks everywhere. I don’t kn-”  
He was interrupted by a roar coming from his side of the line.  
“Oh gods I have to hide. It’s gonna find me.”  
Dread bubbled inside her. The ice creatures. They were said to have been what had taken down outpost Epsilon.  
“Norm you need to get out of there. It’s eventually going to go back to where you are. Hiding won’t do you any good. It will smell your scent.”  
“We don't actually know that! No one actually knows if they can smell that well!” His voice was unrepentant in its terror. She could imagine him hiding behind a terminal, tall lanky frame huddled inside himself.  
“Come to me Norm. Make a run for it. I can use the override from here to close down the base and we can hail Echo, they can send a squad to take it down.”  
“I won’t make it I-”  
Koyi’aven could hear a low guttural rumble that reminded her of the growls of a narglatch.  
“Oh god it's in here with me I’m-”  
She could only hear roaring and screaming. Breaking and tearing. Quiet gurgling. Then only the sound of ringing in her ears.  
The bile came out without warning and she could only hunch over and empty her stomach.  
Nor-Norm h-he. Goddess. Norm. I-I. I have to get out of here. I have to raise the alarm. Oh goddess.  
She crawled to the main override terminal, whimpering and eyes flowing. She smashed the ‘Emergency Base Shutdown Command’.  
*Error*  
W-what?!  
Click  
*Error*  
No. No. No.  
‘Evaluate Error’  
*Error 2154: Door obstruction in section 14*  
Stupid kriffing terminal! Kriffing CSA  
Click  
*Error*  
Click  
*Error*  
Koyi’aven whipped around as she heard a roar that sounded too close.  
How the hell was it already so close. It can’t have gotten that far that quickly.  
She cringed as she could smell its odor already. An ocean breeze assaulted by copper.  
Click  
*Error*  
Kriff.  
She ran as fast as she could to the alarm at the terminal that was linked to other bases. Racing to the nearby desk. She tore everything out from the small compartment. The sound of growling was only just outside the doorway. She squished in the tiny area and sealed the door. Trying to slow her breathing.  
She prayed to the goddess. To the force. She even prayed to the Emperor. She prayed that someone would save her.


End file.
